


Pelajaran Semut

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ada baiknya kita melihat ke bawah dulu.





	Pelajaran Semut

_Di sebuah setapak kecil, aku menangis_

_Aku terlalu takut dan malu_

_Mereka yang selalu bersama-sama, tak lekang oleh waktu_

_Ada prajurit, para pekerja yang giat, pembantu-pembantu, anak-anak yang masih kecil, serta sesosok ratu_

_Tidak pernah terlintas kata-kata lengah_

_Tidak pernah juga menggerutu, apalagi malas_

_Mereka juga selalu rajin bekerja, bersama-sama_

_Apakah kita tidak pernah melihatnya?_

_Mereka yang hidup rukun sejahtera_

_Berada dalam sarang singgahsana_

_Saling berjabat tangan, mengumbar salam_

_Mengikat bakti persaudaraan_

_Saling bergotong royong, tidak perlu todong menodong_

_Saling menunggu antrian, tidak perlu memotong_

_Mereka yang hidup sederhana, apa adanya_

_Lalu, aku palingkan wajahku ke dalam hidupku_

_Hawa pengap datang menyergap_

_Memutarbalikkan badan, inginnya seperti mereka saja_

_Yang tidak pernah ada duka, selalu berhias tawa dan ceria_

_Bukan seperti sekarang, banyak kebohongan_

_Seakan diri ini tak sanggup lagi berjalan_

_Atau berlari bersama orang dengan beriringan_

_Menanjaki kehidupan yang kini telanjur berantakan_

_Di sebuah setapak kecil, aku menangis_

_Aku terlalu takut dan malu_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 05 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
